1. Field
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries that are not designed to be rechargeable. Rechargeable batteries have been widely used in vehicles as well as other electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers and camcorders.
A rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly includes a cathode plate, an anode plate and a separator. Mostly, the electrolyte includes lithium ions. Each of the cathode and anode plates may include an electrode tab extending to the outside.
The electrode assembly may be contained in a case, and an electrode terminal may extend out of the case. The electrode tab may extend out of the electrode assembly so as to be electrically connected to the electrode terminal. The case may have a circular or square shape.
A battery pack may be formed by horizontally or vertically stacking a plurality of unit battery cells of a rechargeable battery. Each unit battery cell of the battery pack needs to be protected from the outside, and rechargeable batteries that are stacked adjacent to each other need to be insulated from each other.